Nächtliche Aktivitäten
by Jeanne88
Summary: Kleiner Nachtausflug mit diebischer Absicht


**Disclaimer: Ich habe keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene hiermit (leider) auch kein Geld!**

**Ein rieeeeeeeesengroßes Dankeschön an meinen beta Samusa, musstest dich immer mit meinen Kommafehlern rumärgern – war noch nie so meine Sache**

**Das hier ist meine erste richtige Fanfiction, oder sagen wir mal, dass erste, was ich überhaupt jemals ins netz stelle, deswegen bitte kleine Fehler verzeihen und nicht so hart mit der Kritik sein**

**Nach einer schier endlosen Odysee von Computerproblemen und Systemabstürzen bin ich jetzt richtig froh, dass die story doch noch hier gelandet ist, also viel spass beim lesen!**

Nächtliche Aktivitäten

So leise er konnte schlich er durch die vom schwachen Schein der Neonröhren erleuchteten Gänge. An jeder Ecke und Weggabelung blieb er stehen, horchte auf fremde Schritte oder Stimmen und setzte seinen Weg erst fort, wenn er sich sicher war, dass ihn niemand bemerken würde. Plötzlich hörte er zwei Stimmen, die immer näher kamen. Panik stieg in ihm hoch. Nein! So kurz vor seinem Ziel durfte er nicht entdeckt werden – doch wo sollte er hin?

Hektisch suchte er den Gang mit den Augen ab, doch so sehr er auch suchte - es gab keine Versteckmöglichkeiten, keine ungenutzten Räume oder zumindest eine kleine Besenkammer, in die er sich hätte zwängen können.

Wäre dies ein normales Gebäude gewesen, hätte er zumindest hinter einer dieser mannsgroßen Zimmerpflanzen in Deckung gehen können, die überall herumstanden und angeblich zur Verbesserung des Arbeitsklimas dienen sollten. Obwohl – wenn man mal darüber nachdachte – vielleicht waren sie auch nur in jedem Bürogebäude zu finden, weil die Mitarbeiter sich schnell hinter ihnen verstecken konnten wenn der Chef im Anmarsch war... Doch im Moment halfen ihm diese überaus interessanten Gedankengänge nicht weiter, denn auf einem U-Boot gab es so etwas wie Pflanzen in den Gängen natürlich nicht, nicht einmal wenn es das modernste der Welt war!

Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter und er rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass die Personen, zu denen die Stimmen gehörten, um die Ecke biegen und ihn entdecken würden. Und dann bräuchte er wirklich eine gute Erklärung, was er denn mitten in der Nacht hier zu suchen hätte. Starr vor Schreck stand er immer noch wie angewurzelt mitten im Gang, als ihm die rettende Idee kam.

So schnell er auf Zehenspitzen konnte, ging er den Gang ein kleines Stück zurück und betete, dass ihm noch genug Zeit bleiben würde. Etwa in der Mitte des Ganges fand er, wonach er gesucht hatte. Auf Kniehöhe befand sich der Eingang zu einer Kabelröhre, deren Abdeckung nur noch von einer einzelnen Schraube gehalten wurde. Hastig drehte er diese heraus, nahm die Abdeckung ab und kroch rückwärts in die Röhre hinein. Dann griff er mit beiden Händen nach der am Boden liegenden Abdeckung und hielt sie mit den Fingerspitzen vor den Ausgang der Röhre. Von außen würde man auf diese Weise bestimmt nicht sofort erkennen, dass die Röhre geöffnet worden war und das gedämmte Licht sicherte ihn noch zusätzlich ab.

Fast im selben Moment, als er die Abdeckung wieder vor die Öffnung gehalten und sich einigermaßen bequem in der Röhre zurechtgerückt hatte, bogen die beiden Personen um die Ecke und er konnte erkennen, dass es sich bei den beiden um Commander Jonathan Ford und den Captain der seaQuest, Nathan Bridger handelte.

'Na toll,' dachte er,'noch schlimmer konnte ich es ja gar nicht mehr erwischen!' Schweißperlen begannen sich auf seiner Stirn zu bilden und beinahe hätte er sich dazu verleiten lassen, sie mit der Hand wegzuwischen, bevor ihm in letzter Sekunde einfiel, dass dann ja die Abdeckung herunterfallen und er sich so verraten würde. Als die zwei sein Versteck passierten, hielt er vor lauter Anspannung den Atem an und wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen, obwohl sich in seinen Waden schon Krämpfe ankündigten.

„-und dann habe ich den Befehl gegeben zwei Torpedos auf ihr Boot abzufeuern und damit ihren Antrieb außer Gefecht zu setzen. Und tatsächlich – sie haben sofort das Feuer eingestellt und sich ergeben," hörte er den Captain sagen.

'Großartig,' grummelte er gedanklich in sich hinein,'was müssen die beiden sich auch mitten in der Nacht über uralte Manöver und Taktiken unterhalten! Müssten die nicht auf der Brücke sein und aufpassen, dass wir keine Fische überfahren...'

Jetzt konnte er Commander Fords Stimme hören:„Und wenn sie sich nicht ergeben hätten? Ich meine, immerhin hatten Sie ja keinen einzigen Torpedo mehr und hätten damit auch keine Chance mehr gehabt sich zu verteidigen, falls der Kampf weitergegangen wäre – was hätten Sie getan wenn ihr Gegner ihren Bluff durchschaut hätte?" „Tja, ich denke, in diesem Fall hätte ich mich wohl ergeben und meine Mannschaft so retten müssen. Aber da der Captain des anderen U-Boots als notorischer Spieler bekannt war, hätte ich mein Boot vielleicht mit etwas Glück bei einem Kartenspiel wiedergewinnen können!"

Lachend verschwanden Bridger und Ford im nächsten Gang.

Nachdem er noch gewartet hatte bis die zwei weit genug weg waren, atmete er erleichtert aus und nahm dann einen tiefen Atemzug um sich wieder zu beruhigen und die Anspannung aus seinen Gliedern zu vertreiben, was ihm allerdings nur einen gehörigen Hustenanfall einbrachte. In diesen Kabelröhren sollte dringend mal Staub gewischt werden!

Eigentlich war es ein Wunder dass hier so viel Staub lag, denn immerhin war er ja ein ziemlich reger Benutzer der Kabelröhren – es war ja wirklich ideal um unbemerkt in alle Sektoren des Bootes zu gelangen. Und er kannte immerhin noch eine Person, die dieses System ebenso zu schätzen wusste und es vermutlich noch öfter nutzte, als er selbst. Eigentlich durfte also in keiner einzigen Kabelröhre Staub zu finden sein, schließlich hing dieser ja nach seinen 'Ausflügen' immer an seiner gesamten Kleidung. Einmal war er sogar in Verdacht geraten, er hätte sich in der Küche eine Mehlschlacht geliefert, weil er vergessen hatte sich umzuziehen und mit seiner staubüberzogenen Kleidung auf der Brücke erschienen war!

Nachdem er wieder einigermaßen bei Atem war, blieb er noch einen Moment liegen und lauschte, ob sein Erstickungsanfall von jemandem gehört worden war. Doch als nach zwei Minuten immer noch nichts zu hören war, begann er vorsichtig wieder aus seinem Versteck zu kriechen und seine Spuren zu verwischen. Als die Röhre wieder mit der Abdeckung verschlossen war, klopfte er sich so gut es ging den Staub von der Kleidung und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Dabei verfluchte er die Reparaturarbeiten in einer der vielen Kabelröhren, die dafür verantwortlich waren, dass er in dieser Nacht die normalen Gänge benutzen musste. Andernfalls wäre alles viel schneller gegangen und um einiges schonender für seine Nerven gewesen!

Schnell drückte er sich um die nächste Ecke und erreichte endlich sein Ziel – die Mess Hall. Besser gesagt der Gefrierschrank mit dem bestgehütetsten Dessert auf dem gesamten Boot – Eis! Dafür konnte man solche Strapazen schon einmal auf sich nehmen, eine Portion Eis war die Sache auf jeden Fall wert. Zufrieden grinsend nahm er sich gleich vier Packungen Eis und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Quartier.

Der Rückweg gestaltete sich jedoch noch schwieriger als der Hinweg: Ganze 3 Mal musste er in einer Besenkammer verschwinden, weil zwei junge Wissenschaftler es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, mitten in der Nacht ein Experiment starten zu müssen, wobei einem der beiden auch noch einfiel, dass er seine Notizen vergessen hatte, ohne die das Ganze gar nicht angefangen werden konnte.

Also musste der Eisdieb einen regelrechten Spießrutenlauf veranstalten: Rein in die Kammer, raus aus der Kammer, wieder rein und wieder raus – und als der Wissenschaftler dann mit seinen Notizen in der Hand zurückgerannt kam und ihn beinahe entdeckt hätte, fing die Sache wirklich an keinen Spaß mehr zu machen. Warum musste der auch so schnell rennen? Mit zwei Packungen Eis auf jedem Arm ist man schließlich ein ganzes Stück langsamer und Türen auf und zu machen geht dann auch nicht mehr ganz so leicht! Zweimal hätte er beinahe eine der Packungen fallen lassen und beim zweiten Mal konnte er den Absturz gerade noch verhindern, indem er sich mit dem ganzen Körper gegen die Tür warf, um so die Packung zwischen sich und der Tür einzuklemmen und abzusichern. Leider hatte er die Tür vorher nicht vollständig geschlossen und sein Gewicht lies sie nach außen aufschwingen und schenkte ihm so einen Freiflug auf den Gitterboden.

Zum Glück war er in diesem Moment schon wieder allein auf dem Gang und nachdem er sicher war, dass er sich nichts gebrochen hatte, sammelte er blitzschnell seine Beute wieder ein, die er sich seiner Meinung nach jetzt erst recht verdient hatte. Als er endlich sein Quartier erreicht hatte war er überglücklich – zumindest bis er bemerkte, dass er schon erwartet wurde. Und die Person die da auf seinem Bett saß, sah ziemlich hungrig aus.

„Lucas! Was machst du denn hier?" Hastig versuchte er das Eis inmitten seiner anderen 'Artikel' zu verstecken, aber dazu war es natürlich längst zu spät!

„Ich bin nur gekommen, um mir meinen Anteil abzuholen", erklärte das Computergenie breit grinsend und hielt für den Versorgungsoffizier gut sichtbar einen Löffel in die Höhe. Dann sprang er vom Bett und versuchte eine Packung Eis an sich zu reißen, während Ben versuchte ihn daran zu hindern, indem er sich schützend zwischen seiner Beute und dem Teenager aufbaute.

„Und wer sagt, dass ich dir etwas davon abgebe? Woher weißt du überhaupt davon?", fragend blickte Krieg das Genie an. Wie kam der Junge überhaupt auf die Idee, er – der Meister der Beschaffung unbeschaffbarer Dinge – würde ihm einfach so sein hart erkämpftes Diebesgut überlassen? Sollte er sich doch selbst etwas holen!

„Also um auf deine zweite Frage zu antworten:

Wenn du schon durch die Gänge schleichst, dann solltest du auch darauf achten, dass du nicht von jeder Überwachungskamera dabei aufgenommen wirst. Und da ich vorhin einen Routinecheck der Elektronik durchgeführt habe, bei dem nun auch einmal die Kameras inbegriffen sind, ist mir dein komischer Schleichgang natürlich aufgefallen und ich hab dich eine Weile beobachtet. Tja und als du dann in der Mess Hall verschwunden bist, war die Sache für mich klar und ich bin hierher geeilt um dich in Empfang zu nehmen, weil ich dachte dass du deinen Erfolg natürlich mit mir feiern willst." Amüsiert über das dämliche Gesicht des Versorgungsoffiziers grinsend, machte Lucas noch einen Schritt auf diesen zu und wollte schon nach einer Eispackung greifen, als er wieder abgehalten wurde.

„Okay, du hast mich also gesehen, aber deswegen werd ich dir noch lange nichts abgeben, das kannst du dir gleich abschminken. Die Feier findet intern statt und das heißt, dass nur die wichtigsten Leute dazu eingeladen sind – klar ausgedrückt: das ist eine ein-Mann-Feier! Kapiert! Und jetzt mach dass du schön artig ins Bett kommst, sonst könnte mir _versehentlich_ in Gegenwart des Captains mal herausrutschen, was du nachts eigentlich so alles treibst, wenn alle annehmen, dass du brav im Bett liegst und schläfst." Selbstsicher grinsend stand Krieg immer noch breitbeinig vor seiner Beute. Bei Eis hörte die Freundschaft auf und auch wenn der Kleine jetzt vermutlich beleidigt wäre, irgendwie würde er ihn schon wieder besänftigen.

Doch auf den Computerfreak machte diese Ansprache nicht gerade den gewünschten Eindruck und er dachte gar nicht daran, ohne Eis zu verschwinden. Resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf – wenn er mit Freundlichkeit nicht ans Ziel kam, musste er sich wohl den Methoden seines Freundes anpassen, auch wenn diese ja normalerweise nicht sein Stil waren!

„Ben, ich glaube du hast deine Situation noch nicht so ganz begriffen. Ich glaube kaum, dass du nur irgendeinen Beweis für meine nächtlichen Aktivitäten hast und wem würde der Captain wohl eher glauben – dir oder mir? Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass er schon eine Ahnung hat, dass ich gelegentlich nachts mal ein paar Runden zocke, aber bisher schien ihn das nicht weiter zu stören und solange ich es nicht übertreibe, wird es wohl auch dabei bleiben.

Was dich angeht, sieht die Sachlage natürlich etwas anders aus. Wie würdest du es finden, wenn ich bei unserem nächsten Filmeabend _versehentlich_ die Disk mit den Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskameras einlegen würde? Besonders die Stelle, als du dich vor Bridger und Ford versteckt hast, wird für ziemliche Lacher sorgen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Unschuldig dreinschauend schnappte er sich zwei Packungen Eis und machte sich davon.

Krieg sah ihm fassungslos nach, als er seelenruhig den Weg zu seinem Quartier einschlug.

Das alles konnte doch nur ein böser Traum sein, oder?

Ende

Written 07.08.06

- ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!


End file.
